


Million Reasons

by roxyandthepink



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxyandthepink/pseuds/roxyandthepink
Summary: Charity won't talk to Vanessa and she's determined to find out why.





	Million Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will be able to end a Vanity story before they have sex. Today is not that day kids.
> 
> The angst is so light I honestly debated even putting that tag in.
> 
> I am my own beta blah blah blah. 
> 
> Thanks to purplereiign who gave me some suggestions on this one.

Four days. It’s been four days and she’s not seen hide nor hair of Charity. Well, not quite, but close enough.

Which is unusual when you consider one – the size of the village, and two (and this is the important one) – she’s Vanessa’s girlfriend. Of 4 months. Girlfriend who, for the past couple of months, has spent every single night in the same bed as Vanessa, wherever that bed may be.

Granted she had managed to get stuck with two nights in a row on call but it’s Thursday now and she knows Charity has tomorrow off because Vanessa agreeing to two nights on call was how she had gotten the day off herself.

The last time she had seen Charity was Sunday morning. A lazy, slow morning wrapped up in each other and snuggled under the duvet. They had spent hours making love (Vanessa really didn’t know what else to call it. It was passionate but it wasn’t just a shag anymore; there was a real connection between them) and it had been slow and sweet and intimate in a way Vanessa never really had with anyone else before. When she climaxed tears had burned her eyes as her heart swelled with emotion and it took a lot of willpower to not let her heart burst out through her mouth.  
  
Charity hasn’t seemed unaffected either – holding Vanessa a little bit tighter and whispering sweetly to her instead of the normal purring commands in that frustratingly sexy voice - and at the time Vanessa had taken that as a good sign.

Now maybe she’s not so sure. It’s not like Charity’s technically been ignoring her, oh no she’s too clever for that, because she’s had a reply to every text message and all her calls have been answer; the replies however leave a lot to be desired. Every time they’ve spoken whether it’s by text or face-to-face, Charity has been short and hurried, claiming one disaster after another as a way to cut every conversation short; and annoyingly leaving no room for Vanessa to get a word in.

She just doesn’t get it; Sunday really had been perfect. She'd even tried to subtly hint (extremely subtly actually because even Vanessa is aware of how easily spooked Charity is by commitment – just call her The Charity Whisperer) that it was about time they’d combined their households and cut out all the traipsing up and down the road. Charity didn’t really seem to get what she was saying and sat frozen, staring at Vanessa with an odd look on her face, before she’d blurted out that she was late for her shift and bolted out the door 20 minutes before she needed to.

So yeah, Vanessa had been baffled and assumed she’d get the chance to ask her girlfriend what was wrong but she’d been rebuffed at every turn. It was starting to piss her off. They’ve gone through so much together over the past 7 months (and not to mention all the drama with her dad) and come so far – they started as something a bit fun and different and risky, something new, and blossomed in to a trusting, caring relationship that Vanessa couldn’t see herself without.

At the start of their whole no-strings period Charity had been wit and sarcasm and backhanded compliments. She played games with Vanessa on a daily basis and when she got nothing back? Well, Charity would try even harder to wind Vanessa up. That’s when Vanessa knew this meant something to the other woman; because Charity Dingle doesn’t put her energy in to things she has no vested interest in.

It had taken Vanessa a heck of a lot of control not to jump every time Charity tried to press her buttons and okay maybe sometimes (most times) she let the other woman win and push one button in particular (Charity really did push it so well) and her control was left crying in the corner – but they had eventually managed to get to a place where Charity was asking her for strings attached. She wanted more from Vanessa and that’s what she got. They had opened themselves up to one another and their relationship had blossomed in to mutual trust and respect. Sure Charity had had some trouble with opening up to her but they were getting there – Charity had told her about some of the awful things she’s had to go through and do, and Vanessa has tried (successfully, she hopes) to show her girlfriend that it doesn’t change what she thinks of or feels for the other woman – and Vanessa knows she’s no angel either.

Now though, something was wrong, and Vanessa had no idea what it was.

Well she’s done with this. The silence that is. She’s not even close to being done with them. The thought of their relationship being over makes Vanessa's heart drop like a stone in to her stomach. Oh god, what if that’s what this is. What if Charity’s had enough of her? What if Sunday was Charity’s way of saying goodbye? Like some weird last hurrah.

Ok no. Not going down that road - there’s absolutely no reason to panic because they’ve been good up until now. Yeah there’ve been a few bumps along the road but every relationship has them. Vanessa knows she’s in love with the other woman already; knows because she’s never felt anything like this before in her entire life. How could she not be in love with her? Wild, beautiful, got-herself-a-reputation Charity - who looks at her like she might be in love with Vanessa too. And not just when they have sex either but daft times like the other night when they were sitting on the sofa watching some show Noah demanded they have to watch and Moses absolutely had to cuddle in to Vanessa because he’s 3 and that’s how it is. Charity had looked down at the pair of them with so much warmth in her eyes, Vanessa curled under her arm where she had the toddler cuddled up with her, and seemed to be about to say something but then buried her face in Vanessa's neck instead. She’d been quiet the rest of the night and Vanessa had been a bit concerned but then Charity had fucked her until she did as she was told and came, crying out her girlfriends name in to a pillow so she didn’t mentally scar the kids.

So yeah, no need to panic. She just needs to talk to Charity and get this figured out. Which isn’t going to be easy because if there's one thing Charity Dingle does very well it’s panic when backed in to a corner. She’s not really leaving Vanessa with much of an option though.

She knows Charity is closing up tonight, and that the kids are both with another member of Charity’s vast family, so the end of her shift is going to be Vanessa's best chance to get answers. Which is why she finds herself walking in to the Woolpack at ten past eleven, holding the door open for the last two people walking out of the pub. For a second she considers that maybe she could have gotten dressed up a bit more for this but the jeans and hoodie she had flung on will have to do.

Her girlfriend has her back to the door but Vanessa can tell instantly that Charity feels miserable; her shoulders are slumped and she’s dragging the cloth in her hand across the counter like it’s done something to offend her. She’s got on that black top Vanessa is a big fan of, the one with the zip down the front.

Vanessa has some pretty great memories of that top.

She’s trying to decide how to best interrupt the other woman when Charity takes the decision out of her hands and turns round. Emotions flit across her face and Vanessa has to process them quickly to keep up; surprise, happiness, then vague panic before she schools her expression to completely unaffected.

“Hiya babe. If you want a pint you’re a bit late, just about to lock up,” says Charity who then promptly starts cleaning the counter like her life depends on it.

“What? No- Charity I don’t want a drink I want to talk to you!”

“Well can’t it wait til tomorrow? Bit busy here buttercup.”

Right, so that’s how Charity’s playing this. Well Vanessa knows this game and she knows exactly how to play it. She hoists herself up on to one of bar stools and shrugs out of her jacket then flings it over the seat next to her. She’s more than happy to wait this out. She always will be, if it means making Charity happy again.  
  
She sits patiently at the bar for a good ten minutes watching her girlfriend complete tasks with an uncharacteristic attention to detail. Once every surface is gleaming and every glass perfectly polished Charity stands behind the bar, dish towel in hand, looking desperately like she wants to escape.

“Charity,” Vanessa starts softly, “please talk to me. I don’t know what’s going on, or if I’ve done something wrong. If have, I’m sorry, but you need to talk to me babe or... how can I make it up to you eh?” Vanessa's leaning forward on the bar slightly with her hands clasped together – pose and tone both pleading with other woman.

“What d’you mean done something wrong? You’ve not done anything wrong babe, everything’s fine!” Charity sounds like she’s trying really hard to keep her tone light and even, she even laughs after she speaks, but Vanessa has become pretty fluent in Charity recently and she seems the way her eyes dart around the room looking for a way out, she sees the tension in her posture and she sees panic on her face.

“Then why won’t you even look at me?” Vanessa asks, voice purposefully quiet so that Charity has to pay attention to hear her.

“What? I’m looking at you right now aren’t I?” and yeah, she is staring at Vanessa now but not the way she normally does with her eyes all warm and bright. Now they’re cold and hard – closed off.

Vanessa lets out a disbelieving puff of laughter and gets a raised eyebrow in response.

“No you’re not, that’s more like you’re trying to burn a hole in my head. Kind of thought we were past that when you agree to be my girlfriend.”

“Got a lot to learn about how women work then don’t you? Ironically,” Charity laughs at her own joke.

It makes Vanessa sigh and cast her gaze to the floor. Does Charity not get how much this is affecting her?

“Charity it’s been four days since we talked to each other properly aside from a few texts. How is that you talking to me?” She asks incredulously.

“It’s just been a busy week babe, you were on call and I've been dealing with this place and the ki-" Charity is defensive but trying so, so hard to sound casual about it.

“Eh, we’ve always managed with all those things before now so what’s changed eh? How have you suddenly not got time for me anymore?” She cuts in, not letting Charity finish. Vanessa can feel her hackles rising because try as she might to fight against it, this woman can still get her fired up so easily.

“Course I’ve got time for you babe, you know how it is sometimes Vanessa.” Charity really is doing an impressive job of trying to fool her. Trying much harder than she has in a long time. Vanessa's thoughts from earlier come rushing back to her – maybe this really is Charity trying to just let her down gently and she's just convinced herself she can see all those hidden things but they’re not really there. Tears start to burn behind her eyes and her stomach twists in to a knot. She needs to get out of here, she won’t cry in front of, well, not her girlfriend, probably.

She tries to keep her tone even but her voice sounds strangely high, as if she’s about to cry, “Right well, I’ll leave you to it then yeah.” She slides off the stool and picks up her jacket, not even bothering to put it on as she makes for the door. The movement sends the first few tears tracking down her face. Just another few steps and then she can go and wallow to her hearts misery.

“Ness! Wait!”

The shout stops her frozen in her tracks. She has no idea what to do, does she leave and save face, or turn around and let Charity see how this is devastating her? The sound of footsteps lets her know Charity’s come round to the front of the bar and is standing just a few steps behind her.

“Ness please, don’t go.”

She stays silent and doesn’t turn around, because she’s going to need a bit more than that.

There’s a hand on her shoulder, pulling gently until she turns around just in time to see the tentative smile on Charity’s face fall in to a frown when she sees the tears running down Vanessa’s cheeks.

“Babe, what- what’s wrong?” Charity asks; is this woman for bloody real?

“Four days Charity! Four. Days. And barely a thing from you,” she says through her tears. She reaches a hand up to angrily wipe them away because if Charity’s planning on breaking up with her there’s no way she's getting the satisfaction of seeing Vanessa cry.

“I know babe but like I said... it’s been really busy.”

Vanessa knows that even Charity must hear how pathetic that excuse is. They’re always busy, they have 4 kids between them, a pub, a veterinary practice and friends and family and everything else that comes with being an adult. The only difference is, or was it seems, that they have each other too.

Charity steps towards her but Vanessa keeps her gaze on the floor.

“Ness, look at me.” She waits a beat but Vanessa can’t look up, too scared that it’ll be the end. “Ness, babe, please?”

Vanessa steels herself and lifts her head, ready to jut her chin out and look down her nose at the other woman. To give as good as she gets. Right up until she sees the tears in the other woman’s eyes and the way she’s nervously twisting her fingers together. Charity only does that when she’s really stressed out or upset.

“What's going on Charity?” her voice is hoarse around the lump in her throat, “What have I done?”

Charity’s shakes her head then drops her gaze to the floor and mutters, “You’ve not done anything, yet.”

Now it’s Charity’s turn to avoid eye contact while Vanessa is the confused one.  
  
“What do you mean? Yet? What is it I’m going to be doing exactly?” She’s way past trying to control her voice now.

“Nothing, nothing. Just forget it yeah?”

“No Charity. Just – look,” Vanessa lifts her chin, pushes her shoulders back and braces herself for impact, “if you’re gonna break up with me then just go ahead and do it because I ca-”

Charity’s head snaps and she practically barks out, “Me break up with you? More like the other way round!” Vanessa had forgotten what other woman was like when she was defensive, fierce and a force to be reckoned with. But Vanessa is no shrinking violet.

“What the hell are you talking about? Charity what is going on?” She’s crying again now, voice high and whiney, because on top of the worry she is now genuinely completely lost.

Charity just stares at her for a long moment – it’s long enough and awkward enough (because she’s still crying and snotting all over herself) that she starts to contemplate leaving.

“I just got worried you know? After what you said, the other day about being fed up and I just thought –“ Charity’s head tips all the way back as she lets out a huffy sigh, “bloody hell why is this so difficult – I just thought,” she takes a deep breath and with a slightly shaky voice, looks Vanessa straight in the eye and says, “I thought you felt the same way about me that I do about you.” and then immediately averts her gaze again.

“Oh.” Right, well. Vanessa wasn’t expecting that. Suddenly the despair and panic from earlier seems to just fade away as if it was never there because Charity is talking about feelings. Specifically her feelings for Vanessa. She’s still really got no idea what’s going on but this is something she can handle. “Well, I don’t know how you feel if you don’t tell me, how am I going to know?”

Vanessa slowly, cautiously takes a step forward until she’s barely an inch away from her girlfriend. She’s got flats on so their height difference is in full effect, and she wants to close the distance between them and cuddle in, but they need to sort this out. She ducks her head down to try and catch Charity’s eyes since she just ignored Vanessa’s last question.

“Charity? Look at me? Please?”  
  
Watery blue eyes look at her and Vanessa feels her heart break slightly; her girlfriend looks terrified and she moves toward her without conscious thought. She wraps one arm Charity and her crossed arms, and uses the other to tilt her chin up gently.

(It reminds her so much of that night in the cellar when Charity had lifted her chin and kissed her so softly. When she had pulled back, Vanessa understood that the other woman has placed the ball firmly in her court; it was up to her what happened next. Vanessa was drunk and at the time she’d decided that was the reason she had curled her hands in to the lapels of Charity’s jacket and kissed her right back. She knows now that all the alcohol had done was remove her inhibition and it had really been the temptation of feeling those soft lips against her own again and the husky of Charity’s voice that sends tingles straight to her core - but everything’s 20/20 in hindsight eh? That had been the first of many very intense make out sessions between them and the first time Vanessa has wanted to have sex on the first date. If it could be called a date. Charity never tried to go any further than kissing and fondling and grinding that night – it’s only now that Vanessa can appreciate what a gentleman the other woman’s been with regard to their sexual relationship. Never pushing, always asking for permission unless it’s already been given freely. Given what Charity has told her about her past it makes Vanessa's heart swell with pride for the other woman. That night the only reason she was able to fall asleep was the alcohol – if she’d been sober the heightened arousal she was feeling combined with how wet she was would definitely have kept her awake. How was even possible to be that turned on without even taking your clothes off?)

“Charity- what are you so scared of? Is it me? Have I done som-” Vanessa tries to keep her voice low and gentle but it breaks slightly at the thought of Charity being scared of her.

“No! No, Ness No. It’s not like that, I-" relief floods through Vanessa at the reply. She’s so busy enjoying that feeling she nearly misses the next words that come whispering out of Charity’s mouth.

“I’m in love with you Ness.”

She’s completely frozen for what feels like forever as a multitude of emotions rage through her – obviously it’s not that long, just long enough for the tiny bit of hope Charity had had on her face to disappear and for her to try to step back out of Vanessa's arms.

Thankfully, due to years of dealing with cats with an aversion to being touched, she’s got some pretty good reflexes and manages to tighten her arm quickly enough around Charity’s waist to keep them pressed together, her hand sliding round to tangle in blonde curls, and kiss the crestfallen look off her face.

As soon as their lips touch Charity is in motion once again, arms unwinding to wrap tightly around Vanessa, one hand sliding down to possessively grab her bum, tongue strong as it slides against Vanessa’s. She tries to pour her heart in to the kiss so that Charity will stop panicking because surely she knows how Vanessa feels after asking her to move in – Oh. Hold on.

She breaks away from the kiss, cradling that beautiful strong jaw in her hands, and takes in the tentative smile on Charity’s face.

“Why did you think I was fed up?” She keeps her voice soft and smiles gently at her girlfriend and wills her to understand that this isn’t Vanessa refusing to say it back. She just needs to make sure they’re okay before she does.

“I eh-" Charity closes her eyes but doesn’t move away, “I thought... you said you were fed up, you know.”

Vanessa sighs and wraps her arms around Charity’s shoulders. Of all the things to misunderstand.

“Yeah, I did say that. I also said, that it was of shuffling backwards and forwards between 2 houses with 3 kids. Not of you you daft woman.” Vanessa can’t help the smile that breaks out on her face. Honestly this woman is going to be the end of her, she honestly thought Vanessa wasn’t interested.

“Oh. Sooo... you ‘re not dumping me then?”

Charity seems to be wait with baited breath for her reply and Vanessa really doesn’t want to make her wait any longer but she can’t stop the massive smile that breaks out on her face, or the soft chuckle she lets out as she watches Charity’s eyes as they first take in the smile, then snap up back up to meet Vanessa’s own. She can tell that the other woman gets it because there's so much warmth in Charity’s eyes and she can feel it fill every cell in her body.

“I’m in love with you too Charity,” all the air leaves Charity in a rush and Vanessa feels arms wrap even tighter around her until she’s been squeezed. She only just catches the dazzling smile on Charity’s face before they’re kissing again and it’s messy and wet and absolutely perfect.

Even when they break apart they stay pressed against each other, Vanessa’s forehead resting against Charity’s jaw, fingers playing with the curls lying against her chest. They’re in their own little bubble and they’re in love.

They’re broken out of it when Vanessa feels a laugh bubble up in her chest. Charity looks at her with a mixture of joy and confusion, that cute little frown that wrinkles her nose appearing on her face.

“So is that a yes to moving in together then?” Vanessa’s face is really starting to hurt from all the smiling.

“And get to have you in my bed every night?” She kisses Vanessa softly then murmurs, “Try and stop me,” then kisses her again.

Vanessa feels herself being guided backwards to perch on the edge of the barstool once again. The angle of their kissing becomes even sharper now she’s sat down and Vanessa uses the hands tangling in Charity’s hair to grip a bit firmer and pull her down to keep their mouths connected. Charity leans in to her slightly and there’s a second of confusion when her head drops slightly until Vanessa feels two strong hands cupping her thighs, just under her bum, and then she’s being picked up and placed on top of the stool. Their kissing doesn’t stop, even when Charity steps forward and wraps Vanessa's legs round her waist; she locks her ankles behind the other woman and uses them to pull the her in until she’s pressed tight against Vanessa, whimpering in to Charity’s mouth when those hands (god those hands, Vanessa has a lot of very positive feelings about Charity’s hands) grip her hips to make her grind against her stomach.

Vanessa knows where this is going, loves where this is going in fact (Charity Dingle just told her she’s in love with her and Vanessa needs to feel the other woman inside her with a ferocity she can’t quite describe) but they’re still in the middle of the pub, with the doors unlocked, the lights on and curtains open.

If only she could bring herself to care because Charity’s hands feel like they’re all over her, gripping and squeezing every bit of flesh she can, to keep them as close together as possible; it feels a bit like her girlfriends trying to check Vanessa is real, that this is really happening. It’s driving her crazy with need.

Still, she should at least make an attempt at trying to preserve their dignity.

“Charity, should we-" she mumbles against her girlfriends mouth because yeah she's trying but if anyone else knew how good it was kissing Charity they’d understand how hard it was to pull yourself away from her, “go up-" she’s cut off again by lips gently biting in to her bottom lip before it’s sucked in to Charity’s warm, wet mouth and her tongue starts to flick over it, hard and fast, just like Charity does when she goes down on her.

Oh well, who gives a fuck about dignity anyway?

She tightens her legs around Charity and lifts her hips slightly so she can grind them back down against her stomach. The fly of her jeans is sitting just right against Vanessa's crotch and the friction it provides is delicious; her hips keep moving of their own accord making her moan in to Charity’s mouth.

They’re both panting heavily because they can’t stop kissing for long enough to get air, when Charity’s hands grip the hem of her hoodie and pull upwards. They break apart to let Charity take it off of her then drop it on to the bar behind them before bring her hands back to run over newly rediscovered skin. She looks a bit overwhelmed all of a sudden, eyes searching Vanessa’s, then tilting her head forward to rest their foreheads together. Vanessa knows this pose well, it’s how Charity deals with telling her things she’s struggling to say – they’re connected and intimate and Charity doesn’t need to look at her to know she’s there.

“I thought, that was it, on Sunday you know? I was... scared Vanessa, I was so scared you were done with me.. I just. I’m sorry I’ve been such an idiot.” Charity’s voice is hushed in the quiet of the pub.

“Hey, don’t say that. I’m not done with you, you’re my idiot.” Vanessa keeps her tone light because that’s exactly how she feels.

Charity jerks her head back and tries to arrange her face in to a hurt expression but it’s not very convincing when there’s a huge smile on her face, “Oi ya cheeky mare, less of that thank you!” She kisses Vanessa softly then grows serious again. She’s looking Vanessa right in the eye when she continues, “I am, you know. Yours, I mean.”

Vanessa feels the tears well up once more (at least they’re happy tears this time) and she tries to speak but she’s too overcome with emotion.

“Oh no, babe don’t cry,” Charity’s face falls as she watches tears rolling down Vanessa’s face.

“I love you,” Vanessa manages to get it out this time, “I’m yours too. For as along as you want me Charity.” And just like that Charity’s smile lights up Vanessa’s whole world once again.

They gaze at each other for a moment and Vanessa knows she probably has the same love-struck expression on her face that Charity has – she’s so happy she feels like ringing that bloody bell again and announcing it to the world.

That is until Charity’s hands start to dance up her ribs and lowers her head to place kisses on Vanessa neck. Wet kisses trail down over her collarbone just as both Charity’s hands come up to cup her breasts – it makes Vanessa tip her head back and her eyes fall shut with her moan.

Everything feels different. Well, the same because Charity as usual feels amazing - the way she touches Vanessa starts a fire inside her like no one ever has before - but those three little words have changed everything. This woman in her arms (between her legs) loves Vanessa and it’s perfect. Its not just fun, it’s fun and love. She’d kind of given up on the idea of finding real love again after Kirin left but then they do always say it’ll find you when you least expect it. And who would ever have expected them?

She feels Charity’s pushing her back to lean against the bar and gasps when her back comes in to contact with the cold metal. Charity chuckles in to her neck and then drags her teeth across the tendon there and Vanessa tangles her fingers in blonde hair to hold Charity as close as possible.

Charity’s hands slide around Vanessa's back and unhook her bra (she really is getting smoother at that) then tosses it on to the bar beside the hoodie without moving away from her neck. Vanessa's nipples are already hard in the cool air when Charity’s fingers start to pinch them lightly, twisting until she’s gasping and moaning. The mouth at her neck kisses down her chest until a hot tongue swipes over her left nipple, Charity’s left hand still teasing the right.

Every flick of tongue and graze of teeth makes Vanessa moan and grind against her girlfriends stomach until she’s so worked up she feel the crotch of her knickers become completely soaked.

“Charity please,” Vanessa gasps. It’s enough to make the other woman lift her head and look up at her. The hunger in Charity’s eyes elicits a whimper she can’t prevent.

“What do you need Ness?” Charity asks, hands moving to hold Vanessa’s thighs around her waist and tilts her pelvis forward.

Vanessa struggles to answer as her mind is temporarily distracted by the sight in front of her; Charity standing over her, in between her legs and in charge, is a sight to behold.

“You’re so beautiful,” she blurts out, voice slightly awed, face flushing when she realises that’s really not an answer to what she was just asked. The look on Charity’s face however makes sounding like a love-drunk idiot completely worth it – she’s still got that hunger in her eyes from a moment ago but she looks slightly shocked.

The next few minutes between them are frantic; Charity lunges towards her and their mouths connect, teeth and tongues clashing together, and Vanessa feels hands tugging down her jeans (and knickers) without even bothering to undo the button (just as well these jeans are stretchy or they’d be toast). It takes a bit more wrangling to get them off her legs than she thinks Charity anticipated and they share a giggle and a warm look when Charity has to crouch down to pull them off completely.

So now Vanessa's completely stark naked and Charity has her head right between her legs, her girlfriends eyes and the top of her head all she can see. She watches as Charity's eyes trail over the (probably) very obvious wetness smeared across her folds and the insides of her thighs, then closes them as she leans forward, takes a deep breath in through her nose and groans.

Her eyes lazily trail up her body tk connect with Vanessa's as she murmurs, “You smell so good babe.” Then Vanessa feels hands wrap around her ankles and lift until her heels are wedged on the rungs of the stool.

It forces her knees apart and her legs are splayed wide, she’s spread open for Charity and Vanessa has to grip on to the golden railing behind her for some stability when her girlfriend leans in to snake her tongue up through her folds. She grips the bar a bit tighter.

Vanessa had always suspected that Charity would be good in bed (she’s yet to reflect on my why she thought about that at all before that night in the cellar, not much point now right enough) but she never dreamed she’d be so good at this; because Charity eats pussy like it’s a competition. Tonight is no exception, her tongue is light and teasing at first, flicking gently across her clit, then tracing her folds down to her entrance and circling around it. She never takes her eyes off of Vanessa's face.

Vanessa’s never had such an attentive lover before – yeah her exes used to check in, ask her if she liked what they were doing, and she’d be honest because most of the time she did enjoy it – but the way Charity watches her, reacts to every expression and sound Vanessa makes, leaves Vanessa breathless. Charity might enjoy what she’s doing, but she’s doing it for Vanessa, not herself.

Vanessa in turn finds herself being more vocal with Charity than she has before. She moans and whimpers and pleads for more, every time. And every time, she gets it. Like right now, Charity has two fingers caressing the folds underneath where she's sucked Vanessa's clit lightly in to her mouth, playing in the wetness and covering her fingers in it. Her clit pulses as Charity flicks her tongue lightly but rapidly over it a few times.

The fingers at her entrance are still teasing her, pressing lightly, tips sliding in before they’re withdrawn again and driving Vanessa higher.

“Please Charity,” she begs. Yet another thing Charity’s managed to get her doing, “Inside, please.”

Charity groans around her clit, wraps her free arm around Vanessa's thigh and slowly, so slowly, presses two fingers inside. Vanessa is so open and wet that, although there is some resistance from her muscles, there’s no painful burn that usually comes with more than a finger. When Charity is all the way inside her she pauses to let Vanessa adjust to the intrusion but flicks her tongue harder. Vanessa involuntarily clenches around her and both women moan at the sensation.

All of a sudden she feels too far away from Charity and sits up slightly, dislodging her girlfriends head, to grasp at her shoulders. Charity looks up at her, confused by the sudden change.

“Ness?”

Vanessa tucks her fingers under Charity’s arms and pulls upwards, her girlfriend taking the hint and standing up, wrapping her free arm around her waist. It’s a bit awkward given that she’s still deep inside Vanessa.

“Babe what’s wrong?” Charity looks worried so Vanessa wraps her arms around her girlfriends shoulders and looks deep in to her eyes.

“Absolutely nothing,” she murmurs, “ You were just too far away.”

She watches Charity’s face soften then slams her eyes shut when her girlfriend draws her fingers out and thrusts them back inside in one smooth motion. Vanessa's whole body is curling around her girlfriend now, arms wrapped high over strong shoulders, one hand caught it the hair at the nape of her neck, and her right leg around her hip (her left leg is still propped on the rungs and who would ever have thought a bar stool would prove to be so good for sex?) and its easy for Charity to build up her rhythm until she’s thrusting in to Vanessa with long, deep strokes of her fingers.

Charity’s mouth is hot on her neck as she alternates between kissing and sucking at her skin, with whispering things in Vanessa's ear. She loves when Charity speaks during sex (is she allowed to call it making love now?) Her voice is always low and husky and tempting, but tonight there’s a slight change – Charity keeps using the L word.  
  
“I love being inside you Ness.” It’s punctuated by Charity easing another finger inside her. It slides in easily and Vanessa feels so full. Her muscles clamp around her girlfriend and cringes at the wet, squelch it produces. Charity doesn’t appear to share her embarrassment.

“I love how wet you get for me.” Charity’s arm starts to move again, short motions to let her adjust to the added girth, working up until her fingertips are the only thing inside her when she draws out, before pushing back inside.

“You love it when I do this don’t you? When I take you, because you’re mine, d'you hear me? You’re mine Ness.”

The pressure had already been building low in Vanessa's stomach and the more Charity speaks the faster she hurtles towards the edge of her orgasm. All she’s wanted for the past 6 months are to hear those words.

“Thought I’d never get to do this again, never get to feel you.” Charity mutters in her ear and Vanessa’s not even sure if her girlfriend realises she’s saying it

Her hips cant forward faster at the words, encouraging Charity to do the same but she keeps up that just-not-quite-fast-enough pace.

The breathe is stolen from her lungs on the next thrust though because it’s much harder than the previous.

“Oh, Charity, oh my god. Babe, fff-uuuck,” Vanessa knows that she’s making no sense with the words coming out her mouth now but she's never felt so completely taken.  
  
She just needs a tiny bit more.

Charity must be able to read her mind or make sense of what Vanessa's trying to say because on the next slide of her fingers, her thumb strokes up and over her clit, catching the underside just right. All she can do is cling to her girlfriend and lift her hips in encouragement.

A few more passes of her thumb and Vanessa is right on the edge, her toes are curling (and she knows she’s probably hurting Charity's bum with her heel), face buried in Charity’s shoulder, panting hard.

The thing that tips her over the edge though, is the slightly choked sounding, “I love you,” Charity whispers in her ear.

Vanessa’s orgasm hits her so hard that the moan that was about to come out of her mouth ends up being completely silent as her eyes rolls back in her head. As if that wasn’t just the most clichéd thing that’s ever happened. Vanessa had read about that kind of thing when she was younger and all her pals were getting in to trashy romance novels – the hunky guy and the damsel in distress making love and all it takes is those three magic words and boom, one orgasm.

Now she’s beginning to think she judged those authors too quickly.

The world comes back to her in a rush of colour and motion, Charity still moving gently inside her and placing soft kisses on her shoulder while she essentially holds Vanessa up. She shivers as the cool air of the pub makes itself known against the sweat now covering her body. Her very naked body. In the pub with the lights still on and the door unlocked and curtains open.

Oh well, maybe someone got a good show. Vanessa couldn’t give a shit right now. For a second she contemplates that maybe the first time they made love should have been a bit more romantic but it passes quickly; a tiny bit of danger of being caught seems kind of appropriate for them.  
  
She lifts her head and draws Charity’s mouth down so she can kiss her – its no more than their lips brushing together softly but it makes Vanessa's heart feel full. When she pulls back to look at her girlfriend her eyes are warm and bright, but Charity's soft smile (and oh how she loves that smile, the one that’s just for Vanessa, the one no one else will ever get to see ever again if Vanessa has anything to say about it) turns in to a smug smirk.

Just as Vanessa is opening her mouth to, hopefully, say something witty, the fingers inside her curl down against the rough patch inside her; she ends up whimpering loudly instead as her whole body convulses toward Charity again. It’s quite disappointing then when those fingers slowly slide all the way out of her.

“I don’t know about you babe but I think I’m ready to move this somewhere a bit warmer,” Charity says sarcastically, both arms now wrapped around Vanessa. It’s only then that she realises her girlfriend is still fully dressed. How did that even happen?

Vanessa eases her legs down from the stool and let’s her girlfriend help her off of it since her legs don’t necessarily feel capable of holding her weight on their own right now.

“Does that mean you’ll actually take your clothes off?”

Charity laughs, her smile wide as she says, “Not my fault you were having such a good time babe. Oh no, wait- it was my fault eh?” She even does that sexy, suggestive eyebrow thing Vanessa loves.

Vanessa breaks out of her girlfriends embrace and takes a few steps backwards as if moving round to the back of the bar. Charity’s eyes are on her like a hawk, trying to figure out what Vanessa’s up to.

“I think you might wanna lock up pretty quickly babe.”

“Oh yeah, why’s that then?” Vanessa chuckles, as Charity tries to pretend to be unaffected by the completely naked woman standing in front of her, but fails spectacularly.

“Well, ‘cause if you don’t, I might be forced to take matters in to my own hands. And there might be a reward in it for you.”

Charity stares at her for a beat, eyes darkening before she strides over and flicks the locks shut on both doors. When she turns around there’s a wicked smile on her face and she starts to stalk toward Vanessa like a lioness stalking her prey. Vanessa take a few more steps until she round the bar, then Charity speeds up and she’s chasing Vanessa up the stairs, laughing as Vanessa lets out a squeal.

She’s breathless when she reaches the top of the stairs and turns just as Charity catches up to her, arms wrapping around each other as their mouths meet, stumbling together through the doorway to Charity’s room.

Vanessa’s heart swells in her chest as they kiss, it's never felt so light and so full at the same time; if this is what love is then she wants to keep this, keep Charity, forever.

 


End file.
